memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ensignsisko
--Long Live the United Earth 00:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Sources Please source you articles in the correct manner. Also your information has been removed from Catspaw because it didn't belong in that section. If it dealt with a related story please add it in the related story section with the sources title. Thanks.--Long Live the United Earth 01:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Notes I've been checking over your contributions and wanted to say that when you leave notes like on Kobliad it should be italisized (I've corrected that) and not in the middle of a paragraph like you did on Cervantes Quinn (I removed the note). Also for the record Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan is a movie or novelization not a novel.--Long Live the United Earth 02:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Source? What is the source for Quentin Monroe?--Long Live the United Earth 00:17, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, the source It is in the first chapters of "Best Destiny", by Diane Duane. (Spoiler: Just before Jim Kirk is caught and punished by the elder Kirk for going on such a dangerous trip, with no adult supervision.) – Ensignsisko 00:24, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Alex Rotherot Could you please add a link to the source to the article Aex Rotherot... I think he's from a game novelization, but I'm not sure which one -- whenever you add an article like that, you should add a link to the book or game the character came from. -- Captain MKB 13:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Absolutely. No problem. The changes were made; albeit, I'm unable to add the letter "L" to the Cmndr's first name. (Alex rather than Aex)– Ensignsisko 21:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for adding that source. As you may now see, article titles must be changed with the "move" function. :I was wondering, was it in the game itself where he was referred to as "Alex"? In the book he is referred to as "Aex". -- Captain MKB 13:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :1st question- Yes, in Super NES, it's actually spelled out on the legible graphics. For cd ROM, it's in actor Chris Weeks' dialog (he looks like Commander Vaughn of DS9) and pronounces "Rotherot" as a rhyme to "Ross Perot". 2nd question- Maybe it was a typo, even though a repetitive one(?)... – Ensignsisko 00:24, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Sourcing When you source something there is a simple template you can use: for one of your more recent edits. There are also similar templates for novels, ebooks, etc.--Long Live the United Earth 01:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) " I just wanted to tell you that the quotation marks (") should be kept outside of the linking brackets ([[]]) because the pages on this site don't have quotation marks in their titles and there aren't redirects with quotation marks in them.--Long Live the United Earth 21:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I really do want to thank you for your fine contributions but must note again that if you have the quotation marks inside of the brackets it creates a red link that doesn't go to the page. So, thank you for sourcing you article but please don't place the quotation marks inside of the brackets. Thanks!--Long Live the United Earth 00:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Naming You recently named an article using that man's rank (Commodore Probert). That isn't the way articles should be named. You should use the man's first name instead of the rank.--Long Live the United Earth 02:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) The Name Game I did that for the same reason why Colombo always said his first name was Detective/"Lieut." Or, in "Trek V", Admiral Bob's last name was either Caflisch or Bennett. Depending on what official or non-canon reference one obtains; there's always a contradiction amongst fans and critics. Rather than assume Andrew was in fact the Commodore's name, I left it as a conjecture until it (it being Memory Beta) could agree as a whole he shares same with the real world Probert. Thank you, for noticing, all the same. Continue to celebrate this month 42 yrs of Star Trek! – Ensignsisko 11:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Well when you do, do that please format it as Probert (Commodore) instead of using Commodore at the beginning.--Long Live the United Earth 12:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) glasses maybe I missed something -- why put collector's glasses under the heading "comics"? were they released with a printed publication of some sort? -- Captain MKB 23:13, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :comics was the closest category to list this reference. 24 years ago, Paramount gave permission to the Taco Bell Corp to base its artwork from scenes of the film. Complete with panels and plot narrative printed on the glass, in incremental succession (each glass was available approx. every 2 weeks the movie was in the box office). A total of 6 to collect were released by the franchise, in Summer 1984. Making glassware, predating the Shrek movies, as a medium for comics or any storyboarding of Trek. ::I still don't think this counts as a "comic" as we define it here, as a publication. -- Captain MKB fan fiction Hey, please keep in mind that we aren't interested in adding New Voyages fan film stuff here, take it to STEXPANDED or MEMORY-GAMMA please. -- Captain MKB 14:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) second officers Hi, I just wanted to ask you to clarify some of the points you added to second officer -- the way you left it, there are some uncertain data points and (what I see as inaccuracies). Also it seems a little jumbled as some phrases are separated by differing punctuation. It might work better as a table, or simply as a list where you pick one style of punctuation and one tense/tone of writing and then try to make each entry fit the same style. As an example of inaccuracies, you put Decker as a second officer, where in actuality you can see him in the film functioning as exec (reminding Kirk as Kirk asked him to do). Since Spock was a commander, and Decker a captain, and Kirk an admiral -- wouldn't it make more sense for Spock to have been second officer? -- 03:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 2nd off's N/p, I'll correct the syntax and grammar, as well and add more detail to each subject. Yes, it would have made more sense. But remember: Mr. Spock was back on Enterprise as science officer *only*. Until consequences of VGer's departure dictated otherwise. Decker had to retain both 1st AND 2nd (at least according to Jim's reasoning). Chekov was no longer Spock's junior science officer, but security chief/tactical Waiting for his own internship for exec on USS Reliant. Sulu was already considering the Command route that later earned him the Excelsior career. BUT through Capt. Flynn his girlfriend, *not* Kirk. (Maybe Shatner and Takei's dislike for one another mirrored their characters' creative differences?) Scotty would normally be it, but the refit kept him in engineering, obviously. Uhura couldn't because of her Lt. Cdr to Cmdr. transition. Communications specialists, as she and Hoshi Sato have shown become Academy-bound in the field of sonics as they advance. So in closing, had Will lived he may have made Ilia second officer, transferred to another assignment or the position would simply have been discarded with Kirk as Admiral, himself as Capt and Spock as Cdr. The so called command "trinity". With respect to Dr. McCoy's rank of Commander, of course. :There was nothing specified about him "having" to hold two positions -- the position of second officer was never mentioned in the production. I think you're making this up? -- Captain MKB 13:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) JFK Hey, I noticed you added some oddball factoids to JFK, but they didn't seem to be from any Star Trek book or game. I went ahead and deleted them for you, I just wanted to let you know. -- Captain MKB 02:06, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Kennedy Yes, I noticed only seconds after your deletions. "Odd-ball" isn't exactly an accurate, descriptive term. Those were "real-world" facts. Along with the ones already submitted under the 1960-63 prez. Look up, (if you like) about his well known differences with Nixon on IMDb.com, etc. Logically, even Vulcans know this tidbit; besides associating Richard Milhous' trip to China, from Star Trek VI. As an American who has spent years living in Canada: believe it when you read the French speakers indeed have a street called rue Jean-F.-Kennedy in downtown Montreal. Been there, myself.– Ensignsisko 01:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they were "oddball" -- this is a site that only accepts data about Star Trek from Star Trek books and games, and here you added two pieces of data that were not derived from Star Trek in any way. No Star Trek book or game has discussed JFK and Nixon in relation to each other, and no Star Trek book or game has mentioned the rue JFK. Not sure why this isn't clear to you. -- Captain MKB 02:38, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Be that as it may, those facts have nothing to do with Star Trek and are not mentioned in any Trek-related material where JFK was referenced, and so are outside the purview of this wiki. --TimPendragon 02:39, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::Looks like we responded at the same time, Mike. --TimPendragon 02:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sentences I've looked at some of your writing nd I wanted to offer you some help on the habits you have that make it impossible for anyone else to read what you are trying to say. Oftentimes, your sentences seems to trail off randomly or seem to be based on some point that isn't clear. Please keep in mind that you really shouldn't begin a sentence with "although", "and", "as far as", or "while" unless they relate to a point you are making in that same sentence. For example, "Although aliens called them 'Earthers', Humans generally refer to themselves as 'Human'." is a correctly put sentence, because there are two points that are using the word "although" to contrast them. If you put "Although aliens called them 'Earthers'" -- it leaves the reader asking "although what?" because you omitted that point. Also keep in mind that the world "although" shouldn't cross sentences. If the sentence before said something, and you want to use "although" to make another point, you cannot start a new sentence with "although" and expect a reader associate with the previous sentence. The same usually goes with "while" and "and" -- whenever you use those words, ask yourself "and what?", "while what?" -- if the answer is not in the same sentence as the word, you need to correct it. -- 17:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Just curious... Are you by any chance a native German speaker? Some of your rather interesting grammatical choices in your articles remind me of some English writings by German authors. --TimPendragon 18:12, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Nein I don't speak Deutsch. Nor have I ever been to Germany, Austria or Holland for that matter. Danke schon for noticing, as I've been around people of Euro/Asian backgrounds. I am American and Canadian (please read my earlier talk pages). :Ah. I was hoping that would explain the grammatical faux pas that seem to be your stock in trade. I'd hate to have seen your high school/college English teacher's painkiller bills. His or her pen must have positively bled red ink if your grasp of standard English grammar and encyclopedic style is truly as abysmal as you've displayed here. --TimPendragon I shall take that as a compliment, Timmy. You've not only demonstrated your own immaturity, but abysmally displayed for me a sense of contempt at whomever had the misfortune of "educating" you. In which case, you've much to learn. And I'd LOVE to train you Old School. As for my English teacher-she herself was foreign. (My Française teacher wasn't French, either. If that satiates your so-called curiousity.) Be a Boothby to someone else, and stop wasting yours and mine time with needless corrections. Crawl back under your King Arthur/Uther Pendragon rock. The red ink pen isn't always mightier than your . My heart won't "bleed" for the likes of you! I'm ignoring you after this message. – Ensignsisko 23:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I only wish we could ignore you, Ensignsisko -- but you keep posting unreadable strings of words that no one understands. Could you please respond to some of the talk messages I've left you, or are you ignoring me too? Keep in mind that, if you keep ignoring the rules Tim and I are reminding you of, you'll be banned from using this site and then we'll be done with all this nonsense! -- Captain MKB 01:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Sheesh. Talk about gibberish. Here's a tip, Ensignsisko: pay attention to sentence structure, and the actual meaning of what you type, especially when you're trying to insult someone. Otherwise, the result will only make you look more foolish, as it does here. --TimPendragon 20:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Disambiguations I just wanted to let you know that the articles you are creating with ", disambiguation" in the title are not correctly named. I'd appreaciate if you stop doing that and look for ways to title the articles appropriately according to our naming conventions policy. the word "disambiguation" should be in parentheses, and you shouldn't add that word to the article title unless the article is a disambiguation page. The pages you've created with the word in the title aren't actually disambiguation pages, so I think you've misunderstood what you are trying to do. -- Captain MKB 01:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Ignorance I couldn't help but notice that you've started editing today but that you haven't answered any of the talk pages regarding the false information you've been adding to pages in recent history -- you added false information to T'Pring, you added false information to K'Tesh, and you added false information to the USS Kitty Hawk (NCC-1754). Since most of your edits today are straightforward (albeit incorrectly formatted) and seem to be viable additions, can I assume that this means you are stopping your little campaign of attempts to falsify parts of the Memory Beta database? If that's the case, I do want to appreciate the end of that malicious behavior, even though it's sad that you haven't been able to participate in any of the proper discussions regarding why you would do such a thing in the first place. -- Captain MKB 02:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Klingonese glossary Since Data was never referred to by a Klingonese nickname, we won't be featuring information about him and any nicknames he was given in an article that is supposed to be about Klingonese words. Sorry. Please try to keep your additions on topic and stay appropriate Ensignsisko -- your behavior is continuing and is being documented, which may lead to you being banned from using this site unless you respond to the many messages we've left about your unacceptable additions -- you need to stop persisting in doing things off the topic of these articles and this site.. -- Captain MKB 00:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Tiburon Sorry, I had to revert your edit to Tiburon (planet) -- it had some problems. I started a talk page about the subject at talk:tiburon (planet). How come you aren't answering? Wikis are here for us to work together on getting your writing into the database! -- Captain MKB 01:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Galorndon Core Your last edit to Galorndon Core has been reverted. There is no separate page yet for the Generations game, a redlink helps people know that we need one. Furthermore, do NOT call me Timbo, or Timmy, again. --TimPendragon 16:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Ensignsisko, please stop being disruptive -- please don't add or remove information without having a good reason, please. You have been warned. -- Captain MKB 17:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Erroneous info Heyyy E.S.! What's up?! I noticed an oddity with the lexorin article -- I think there is an error, as lexorin is listed as a stimulant -- did you just make that up? i can't find any evidence in any valid source that would specify it as a stimulant. Could you help me fix the article by either citing whatever source that's from or removing it? -- Captain MKB 03:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Plasma When exactly was plasma mentioned in ST IV? --TimPendragon 00:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Warning Ensignsisko, this is a warning. Another user has asked you, now repeatedly, to not refer to him by a diminutive nickname. If you persist in being rude in this manner, or any other manner, you will be banned from using this site for a period of time determined by the administrator group. This action will be based on your refusal to follow many of the policies of communication here, such as responding to administrator communication and being civil with others. Your additions, when appropriate, are always appreciated, but your disruptions will not be tolerated by this community. -- Captain MKB 00:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) from talk:Klinzhai Where was Klinzhai referenced in the Franz Joseph Technical Manual? I can't seem to find any such reference. -- Captain MKB 00:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Look up the starmap in the book. Klinzhai, a.k.a. "Kling" is listed as the primary (sun) in the Klingon Empire. Each edition: the 1970s/20th Anniv/25th Anniv list the star system, planet and capitol as Klinzhai.– Ensignsisko 00:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) You mean this starmap from the 20th anniversary edition where it is uncertainly called "Klingon?" I can also scan the 70s edition if you'd like. Why don't you stop making up false info, Ensignsisko -- you're just wasting everyone's time here. Does it amuse you to do this, or do you have some other reason? I'd appreciate an answer becaus there are other users here that have had to waste a lot of time trying to clean up the messes you make. -- Captain MKB 00:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) image:SFTM map detail.jpg Why not try and stop wasting our time by contradicting me? Your arrogance doesn't suit one with such resources as yourself at disposal. It wouldn't be a "mess" as you put it if I didn't have to hold your hand/mouse & keyboared for you and correct your own spelling. (You left out the letter "e" in 'because', Mikey) Don't hate. For the third and last time none of my sources were made up. It's not wrong just because you failed to read something I did or attended a convention you didn't. By the way "Captain Mike", David Gerrold did list that photo of a Vulcan girl from "The Naked Time" as T'Pring, age 7. "The World of Star Trek", in case you forgot about that in 2008. Consider this a warning in return. I'm less than amused by your boring, ridiculous questions that you always ask. Stop asking, being another Tim Pendragon-and find answers on your own! I won't be as "snippy" and "snarky", if you would wake up and smell the proverbial raktajino...and get your own sentence structure tightened up. Harrassing me won't make you smarter or stronger in this wiki. Maybe you should bait some other ignoramus in Memory Gamma for your sarcastic, self-gratification?– Ensignsisko 01:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :As I told you in 2008, there is no reference to T'Pring being in "The Naked Time" listed in either "The Making of Star Trek" or "The World of Star Trek". And from a review of the episode, neither is her photo in the episode. Your continued denial of this has not changed. :There is no reference to Klinzhai in the Franz Joseph Technical Manual either -- which you have failed to answer to why you would make up such a reference. :Any comments I make regarding your bad behavior are for the purpose of informing other members of the community who regularly try to enforce our policies, rather than subvert them. -- Captain MKB 01:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ban Ensignsisko, unless you can profess some reasoning for your actions disrespecting other users and then your willingness to continue on this wiki in a non-disruptive manner, you are going to be banned. The length of your ban depends on your response to this comment, but will begin as a week's time, pending the review of other MB admins who may either lengthen or shorten it. Choose your words wisely and please avoid breaking our policies while doing so. -- Captain MKB 01:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ban this Captianmike, you profess to be an MB, however you are quite the contrary. Respect and disrespect go both ways. The only users from where I see that cause disruptions are YOU and Timbo (Tim Pendragon). I am annoyed with the "reasoning" you two share in asking pointless questions I need not answer. Nearly 43 years of Trek information available, so don't patronize me, when it doesn't take a Roddenberry or Berman to answer them. That was not the Star Fleet Technical Manual map I was referring to...and we know that fact. Choose your own words, likewise. You aren't intimidating me in the least. A week, longer or permanent is of no consequence as far as I'm concerned. Stand aside while someone like me re-writes your so-called policy. And runs this fan site the way it should be. This Wiki is as weak and unsophisticated as the excuse for an admin that updates it. Remember this. Listen to "Make S--t Up" by Voltaire and "Star Trekkin'" by The Firm while doing so. In closing, may the force be with you, Mikeyboy. Flarg you and your powertrip, perfectionist attitude.– Ensignsisko 00:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Why do you persist in digging this hole for yourself? We really are curious. You've shown nothing but disrespect and contempt for the other members of this wiki. Why is it so difficult for you to show common courtesy, or even to present a legitimate response when people call you on your mistaken information? --TimPendragon 02:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) "Wow" Cute, Sulfur. :Ensignsisko, there's no reason for your rude behavior. :If you have something to say, say it here on your talk page. :No more rude edit summaries.. :No more rude talk page comments.. :If you can't follow this policy your ban will continue. Comply or leave. -- Captain MKB 02:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Captainmike, you may mean well, but that was not, I repeat not rudeness. I was being humourous in response to someone behaving a smart-Aleck. Review the history on the "suicide" page updates. Straighten that out. :No more accusations of made up material. If you cannot find the details, I strongly suggest you try harder. :No more asking me. Give it up. :I've said more than enough already. Both here and on other pages. Whatever's broken, I fix it. Got it? :Unless I am directly addressing you, there is no "reason", as you put it. Compliancy is not my issue. :Leave isn't the proper term. Leave me alone and I will do the same. Or, you arrange to have me manage this Wiki.– Ensignsisko 07:51, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Frankly, bud, you're in no position to make ultimatums. You keep saying that you have not posted false or inaccurate information, and yet you fail to respond with proof when someone refutes that assertion. And for the love of God, St. Patrick, and the Great Bird of the Galaxy, please learn how to properly format a sentence in the English language. --TimPendragon 07:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) To be Frank and Earnest, we sure as the "Great Bird" is dead aren't buds... English is spoken by Yanks, Limeys, Aussies, Canucks and then some. So get over my vocabulary! Tim, the proof speaks for itself. For the love of Jesus Christ-of-Nazareth-born-in-Bethlehem-doctrined-in-Jerusalem-died-in-Calvary, look for it. (I read when you posted that idle question about the K.E.H.L. A prime example.) Look for the answer yourself, pretty please with cherries on top. Maybe then we'll be buds – Ensignsisko 08:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'll get over your vocabulary when you start using it properly. Being an Irish-born American who has lived in the UK and the majority of its commonwealth countries, I can assure you that your grammar would be considered appalling in all of them. As for KEHL, what "idle question" are you on about? I suggested that the article be moved to its fully-expanded title, though I did so in the form of a rhetorical question. Do try and keep up. ::The problem is that your factoids such as Klinzhai appearing in the Star Fleet Technical Manual and references to statements in The Making of Star Trek about a picture of T'Pring appearing in "The Naked Time" are blatantly false, as anyone with access to those sources can see, and indeed has. It's that type of rebuttal to which you have not sufficiently responded, on any occasion, and thus lend the strong impression that you make these things up, or are including your personal speculation as hard fact. That is where the majority of our issues arise, and it would go a long way toward clearing them up if you would respond with either a) the proof of what you claim, or b) an admittance that you were mistaken. Then we could all move on. Continuing to stamp your feet and yell "there's proof! the proof speaks for itself!" without providing it, when others have concurred that there is none is simple folly. --TimPendragon 08:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The users and admins of this site are allowed to ask you about your contributions. If you ignore them or make ultimatums like the one above, it is a sign you are not participating in the community and that you do not deserve to be part of it. This is the reason you will be banned if you keep responding to or making smart aleck remarks, which I consider rude since you have not given any reason for making them to me, except to be a troublemaker. By making remarks of this nature, it just proves that you don't want to coexist with others, and that you should leave this site. By saying that you deserve to be in charge of a site that you are not willing to follow the rules of, you show how deluded you are. Next time you bring any of this behavior off this user talk page, into an edit or edit summary, you will be banned. -- Captain MKB 13:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I think I got it... Commas! Ensignsisko, you added this section to the Lore article: :Self-described as "perfect", Lore saw the colonists as envious and unable to grasp his "human qualities". Which were at one time ignored as "wild promises", made by Dr. Soong. As written, it is grammatically incorrect. However, I think this article finally illustrates a consistent, if correctable problem you have. As written, the second sentence is merely a fragment. If you had used a comma instead of a period, and made the two into one sentence, it would be grammatically correct, apart from the unnecessary comma splice after "wild promises." So, in essence, it should read: :Self-described as "perfect," Lore saw the colonists as envious and unable to grasp his "human qualities," which were at one time ignored as "wild promises" made by Dr. Soong. See the difference, Ensignsisko? Learning the proper placement of commas, and when to use a comma instead of a period would be of great service to you. You still have a bit of odd phrasing here, though. Lore's "human qualities" are "wild promises"? I think I get what you're trying to say, but it doesn't quite make sense. "Wild claims" or "wishful fantasies" would be more accurate, I believe. In any event, I hope you take this advice about commas to heart, as it would really improve your articles. --TimPendragon 22:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Glad to hear and I'll endeavour to do that. (No, I'm not being sarcastic. I'm serious.) People don't always catch on quickly, so they question or refute it like Tellarites. Go figure; I added changes to English language and French language. The "wild promises" were from Data's talk in his quarters about the colony from the episode. Lore-before setting Dr. Crusher's smock on fire with the phaser-exclaimed, "Thank you for my Human qualities, Dr. Soong!" I chose to use exact terms from there as details are everything. – Ensignsisko 00:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool. I'm glad you're gonna try. If I spot similiar errors down the line, I may (politely) point them out from time to time, so as to help you recognize them. Thanks! --TimPendragon 00:53, 5 February 2009 (UTC) McCoy You added this section to Leonard McCoy: :In 2267, McCoy (in a Cordrazine-induced frenzy) intentionally transports himself to Earth of 1930. While there, the shape of time itself hinges on his actions. Although time resumes normally, a phaser he had stolen ends up being stolen once again by "Rodent", a Twenty-First Street Mission resident. Resulting in the destruction of both Rodent and the weapon he was unaware of activating. Please note that words like "resulting" do not begin sentences, ever. That fragment should be a subordinate clause of the previous sentence. Additionally, McCoy did not "intentionally" transport himself to 1930. He jumped through the Guardian without thinking about where it might take him. Here's the section edited for clarity, grammar and flow. :While in a Cordrazine-induced frenzy in 2267, McCoy jumped through the Guardian of Forever and was transported to Earth in the year 1930. While there, the shape of time itself hinged on his actions, resulting in a drastically altered timeline when he saved Edith Keeler from a fatal traffic accident. Although time later resumed its normal course, the phaser McCoy had brought with him was stolen by "Rodent," a Twenty-First Street Mission resident, who was vaporized along with the weapon when he inadvertently triggered it. Compare the two, parse out the differences, and it should help you constructing more readable articles in the future. Thanks. --TimPendragon 21:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Bones Tim, thank-you for the polite correction. I read the comparisons and, as you read this, didn't brush you off. My style is from avoiding run-on sentences. I believe you've experienced those, esp. from others editing here on this Wiki. I also attempt to follow a "less is more" rule. Making short & to the point entries. All the same I'll remember in the future and draft my materials. Clauses, subject topics et cetera. Please just note I originally based the good doctor's actions as intentional for observing these plot holes: Even in a drugged stupor, he made his way through Enterprise without hinderance, sneak up to overpower Kyle, snatching his sidearm. Operated the transporter controls (A feat even engineers would have difficulty as time eddies emanate from the Guardian-let alone a doctor of medicine. Whom hates beaming anyway.) to pinpoint directly the city of Oyya*. Managed to not only awaken quietly but run past Kirk and company-materializing in 1930 NYC; coherent enough to ask Rodent, "Murderers...YOU! What planet is this?!?!" And finally recognize the constellations in the sky as Earth's before trailing off about primitive practices to pass out. *''Star Trek Log One'' names this ancient city on the edge of forever on Time Planet– Ensignsisko 09:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Enterprise and other edits A couple of edit reversions to go over: ; : The bit about a motion activated screen -- it was dropped into the middle of a paragraph about how a computer that was new in the 2240s helped with a rescue in that decade. I think you might've been referencing Spock waving his arm to change slides in "The Cage", which was a decade later. The way the sentences were lined up, it actually made the sentence after very confusing, because that sentence was discussing another computer capability, but the extra sentence made it seem like 2350s Spock being able to run a slideshow with his arm made it possible to rescue passengers in the 2240s? Regardless, I don't think there was a computer control -- couldn't Spock have been motioning to an assistant to change the slides? ; : I don't feel there was a need to explain the entire Klingon energy crisis in the explanation of the assassins' plot. Maybe just mentione that there was an energy crisis, and leave it at that. The Enterprise-A is the subject of the article and the ship itself didn't have much to do with witnessing those events, whereas the Excelsior did in fact witness them. ;Seven of Nine : Someone else reverted this, but they apparently questioned the importance of converting Seven's birthday to a calendar date and explaining the significance -- was there a source for that calendar date? (I honestly don't know much about the subject) ;William Shakespeare -- you've already seen and commented on this. Obviously, it wasn't his quote so it wasn't on topic. ;Ian Andrew Troi : It's obvious the young Troi didn't die -- he turned back into his "light form" and left the Enterprise -- after briefly communicating with Deanna after his physical form ended. If you survive, it isn't really suicide, is it? As to your other comment, I am very forgiving -- and I'm glad you've worked with some constructive criticism and have started using commas. I just don't want to leave myself open to any problems, since you yourself promised that you wouldn't accept any questions or comments from me in the past. I thank you for reversing that and being open to communication once again. -- Captain MKB 00:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Edits Enterprise I said that it was a possibly later re-design spec from the "Cage" epsiode. Lieut, Spock may very well had someone else on the bridge scroll pages for him. But if I know Number One: if the junior science officer(a Vulcan that could rival her coolness and sharpness) needed assistance, she'd brief Capt Pike herself about the Talos Star Group. Enterprise-A That's fine with me. As I said before-Kirk & Sulu (like in The Entropy Effect or The Search for Spock) keep their agendas separately to themselves. Now if only Shatner and Takei put their real-life b*lls*it in mothballs like Enterprise was. 7'' Memory Alpha says so. Not me. I don't care if she was born in the 2340s or 2350s. Jeri Ryan looks ''good for being 41 in real life. Brent Spiner just turned 60 in Feb 2009. But I think he'd still play a great Data OR old Arik/Noonien Soong. Nimoy looks older (than he did in The Deadly Years AND playing Spock on TNG) for the new Trek prequel. Age is only a number esp. if you're the Guardian of Forever. Billy Shakespeare (I figured the Shakespearean robe Garth wore: a wardrobe re-use Paramount did from The Conscience of the King, showed if Marta was a fan..So was the ex-Captain.) I put that in about "the Bard", just in case someone actually thought it was by him. Deanna Troi however hasn't the scornful temper as her mom. Q-in-Law and Imzadi (novel) showed that. Ian Andy, Jr. Speaking of Deanna Troi. Good point, my mistake. Even though I believe his corporeal existance, in a way, ended. Thus suicide. Decker died when Illia-probe walked into the light he became. But Organians don't die when they turn to light. So it's an "in betweener" maybe. Last and not least, I only ignore and get nasty as a Buckingham Palace guard when asked questions that insults their own intelligence. I'm just that way with everyone. Wiki or in the real world. I can "coexist" as you put it. As long as I'm not told on the spot I'm wrong, without a chance of being right. I have no problems with Memory Beta and have better things to do than give problems. Dexter Remmick's last word was "coexistance" and I'm not about his "idea" of that. I know what I know. But sure willing to get more knowledge, from anybody, if they play fair. :Well I was careful not to phrase this in the form of a question this time, and that worked fine. :Re: Enterprise -- As a "possible" design spec, I'd ask that you refrain adding it unless it was an "actual" design spec. Also it would be best to add info in its own paragraph rather than confusing the issue by plunking it down in the middle of a passage about a different subject. :Re: 7 -- sorry to dispute you, but there's nothing about Seven's birth on St. John the Baptist's Day on Memory Alpha. and unless there is a book source, this date also does not belong on Memory Beta either. I should have been more specific -- the date in question that needs explaining is the month and date June 24, which seems fabricated. her actual birthdate was stardate 25479 according to all sources I can verify. :Re: non-corporeals -- funny, I don't think that Decker died either, and I still don't think any non-corporeal being changing from physicality to energy and back would ever count as "thus a suicide". :Thanks again for being willing to discuss this. -- Captain MKB 03:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Atlantis I just removed some information you'd added to the Atlantis article that was attributed to "The Chase." That episode makes no mention of Atlantis, or Picard offering to go on an expedition there with Richard Galen. If that discussion did happen somewhere, we would like to include the information, but need you to provide the accurate source. Is there one? --TimPendragon 06:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) "Project: Atlantis" is one of those off the grid things (like "Pénzar", used on the name tag for examples of 23rd century cadet uniforms). If I'm not mistaken the revised version(s) of Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion and/or Star Trek Encyclopedia footnotes that about The Chase. I didn't make it up. It's been years, but I promise I read it somewhere way back when the only "Trek" on the air was DS9. :The Atlantis Project is here, and has been for a while. It was from the episode "Family." It's got nothing to do with "The Chase" or Richard Galen. Try not going from memory so often - it seems to lead you down the wrong path. :-) --TimPendragon 08:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Birthdates Hey, Ensign -- I noticed you left an odd note in an edit summary: if we possibly include a birthday for Hawk (based on actor Neal McDonough) Feb 23. I've placed this comment before but I'll say it again -- please don't make up birthdays for characters... period. This is the kind of false information that others have to delete, and it's a bit annoying to have to do so. Thanks. -- Captain MKB 09:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Rather than keep throwing the "false information" term around (I always hear the sounds of a Salem barbecue in my mind), how about putting it this way: On Memory Beta we do not automatically assume that a character's age or birthday is the same as the actor who portrays that character. :Ensignsisko probably doesn't think of that as "false information," because the Enterprise Officers Manual and other sources made the same kind of assumption for a lot of TOS characters. Even the Star Trek: Chronology based its ages for certain characters on the actors' ages. To some that's valid, but not here on Memory Beta. --TimPendragon 17:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) dates of birth As you see, Capt.M that is the reason why I haven't made the assumption and edited Hawk as such. Just put it out there. For all we know-with the way time travel screwed up the Trekverse-7 of 9 may indeed have been born on both the Mem Alpha year of 2350 & the Beta year of 2348. While we're talking, who's to say that the same doesn't go for Rain Robinson's: being Oct 1970, like Sarah Silverman? Anyway, I haven't and won't make up D.O.B.s. Deletions aren't going to be necessary, in this regard. Boldy go. Thanx for the re-bound, Tim. Let's hope it doesn't come to Salem barbecues. (the "politically correct" term for a hunt-&-burn) "Witch" I'm glad you've noticed from where I based the so-called validation. Till next time.– Ensignsisko 02:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Just don't add any more notes on birthdates, period. Doesn't matter if it's not in the main body on an article. Unless there is relevant, hard data in a licensed source, we don't need to at the speculation at all. Clear? --TimPendragon 06:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Sovereign class I've gone ahead and removed your last edit to -- it didn't seem to follow any source I know. -- Captain MKB 01:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :You went on ahead, that's acceptable with me. The sources I followed were from both the episode and novelization of The Search. Though, I'm at a loss as to whether Ben Sisko also researched and co-developed the Sovereign class at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, or just the Defiant class – Ensignsisko 00:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::What I thought was odd that the sentence you modified stated that the Soveriegn and the Defiant were both intended to be new series of pure exploration vessels -- is that what you meant it to say? ::Also, its a little strange to put an entire new thought in parentheses like you did -- why not just add a complete sentence to the paragraph? -- Captain MKB 01:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::No, not "exploration". I was referring to both constructed in anticipation of "defense" from the Borg. :::The raison d' éte I used parentheses and not sentences was to serve as a foot note. So the reader(s) won't deviate from the main topic, which is Sovereign class. Not Defiant class, or let alone, the Nova class, proposed by the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual as the USS Enterprise-E.– Ensignsisko 01:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::OK, the Borg angle makes more sense -- but you put the note at a part of the article that was before the Borg were mentioned, so it didn't come out as meaning what you were trying to make it mean. ::Notes like that make fine sentences, and I'd prefer you not have parenthesized sentences standing alone like that -- even a side note can be fleshed out as a full sentence -- it just needs a bit of explanatory text explaining why it is there. -- Captain MKB 03:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Edit summary Please remember the edit summary field is there for you to describe what you are doing to the article -- it is not there for you to make side notes or statements to other users unrelated to the actual edit you are making. It is not acceptable for you to leave notes like "Note:bogus name/birth entries by IP address 68.144.172.152, not Ensignsisko" when your edit had nothing to do with that. -- Captain MKB 02:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Just so that there's no misunderstanding (like before) of my handiwork for someone else's. Refer to the history of Suicide & mirror universe Livingston between myself, Sulfur, etc. If you ever want to discuss your edits, another's edits, or what anybody may think of either, that is what we have talk pages for. -- Captain MKB 02:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::OK, you did this again: "not quite so funny when the names Simon Tarses (who passed for Vulcan but was really part Romulan).." :::This is not acceptable, as this edit summary accompanied an edit that had nothing to do with Simon Tarses -- you only wrote this as a side comment to me, and this is not a proper use of an edit summary, as I explained previously. :::If you want to discuss Simon Tarses as an addition, then USE THE TALK PAGE. It is not acceptable for you to phrase conversation back and forth in the edit summary field, when it has nothing to do with your edit. :::The reason I removed the reference to "The Drumhead" is because that citation was not connected to any part of the paragraph. The paragraph was about native-born Romulans that lacked forehead bones, but you added the "Drumhead" citation and did not mention Simon Tarses at all, making the citation essentially meaningless. Also, Tarses is not even an example of that, as he is not a native born Romulan. He is a human with one Romulan grandparent, which means his lack of Roumlan features could probably be explained by the fact that he is mostly Human. -- Captain MKB 17:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Italics I just saw an edit summary where you said that starbase names are italicized like ship names. That is incorrect. They never have been, either in fiction or in the general usage of the English language. Italicizing "Starbase 12" or "Deep Space 9" would be like italicized Andrews AFB or United States Naval Academy. It's not done. The only time you'll ever see "DS9" italicized is when it refers to the series title. --TimPendragon 18:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Ban :Congratulations, Ensign! You have been banned from using Memory Beta for a term which may be as long as six months. :The reason I extended your previous ban to this length is because of your insulting comments to user:Roger Murtaugh on his talk page. :This new user is exemplary, as he read the messages we left welcoming him to Memory Beta and promptly acted -- he immediately reacted to a discussion and made changes to his articles to better fit the rules we all follow here on Memory Beta. :Your insult to him, by accusing his article writing of not being up to MB's standards, was baseless and was completely non-constructive. He is in fact showing qualities you lack -- when we ask you to follow the rules, your reaction is frequently combative and disruptive. :Your ban is an extreme reaction, and it could be shortened if any of your fellow users chooses to speak up on your behalf. Let's wait and see if anyone is willing to defend your actions, and until then, give you some time to think about ways you could have better met Memory Beta's high standards by following the simple rules that every other user follows. -- Captain MKB 07:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats, Captain? That was no insult. It was a compliment; which I sincerely meant-although you regarded it as sarcasm. (By the way: the "high standards" comment I made was totally based on what I've already done, versus the proper mannner info is parsed. Need I really explain this? It was not destructive criticism, a hidden message directed at you nor had nothing to do with MB on a personal level. Just a frank remark. ) The new user's additions were not only exemplary, they were off the charts! I welcome such a (I daresay) freelance approach. Though apparently, Murtaugh was told to make corrections. Corrections were made. I obviously made corrections as well, in the past. You totally misunderstood what I said. Seriously. You need to think about that. I'll reiterate: Absolutely no accusations were made by myself, in the nature you described. I don't accuse anyone. And for the record, am not deluded, as you hinted at in out last talk. Delusional is when a fan threatens Malcolm McDowell for Soran killing Kirk. Or threaten Harve Bennett for "killing" Spock. I'm more level-headed than you give me credit. Honestly, I'd slap you if resorting to that level actually helped you grasp my point. No imaginary friends or made-up notions, here, Mike. Believe it when I say that his entries truly were, "...pretty damn SWEET." I don't have to beg forgiveness when I did nothing wrong. I sure don't need people speaking for my behalf. Esp. if it's from the same ones you claim I've disrupted and been combative against. The users will make their own judgments anyway, and some are likely ignoring the whole matter. You refer to simple rules as if I'm still arguing that. It's been a closed case, far as I'm concerned. How's this for simplicity? In those six months, (or longer I don't really care) think first before you take extreme action and actually ask , "Hey what was that supposed to mean, Ensign?" And I'll gladly answer that it wasn't a smart-ass opinion, only the above-mentioned. To put it mildly, I actually feel pity for your dumb-assed reasoning. Exchanging words in this context shouldn't even be going on. But if this is what you wanted, so be it. We are done, from now on. Understand I'm not coining Shatner's phrase when I say to, "Get a life." Fucking really do it. Life's short, for Christ's sakes. And get out of mine. - unsigned by Ensignsisko Revert of off topic edits at Brikarian A synopsis of "Imzadi' has no relevance to Brikarians, and has been removed. Perhaps add this info at an article about Kolker? -- Captain MKB 12:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Revert of off topic edits at Kolker A synopsis of polytheistic religion in general has no relevance to the individual deity Kolker, and has been removed. Perhaps add this info at an article about religion? -- Captain MKB 23:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Although Just curios, where did you learn English where you think its all right to start a sentence with "although" and then never finish stating what point the 'although' is counter to? I've reverted your edit to a whisky article because it didn't make any sense in English. -- Captain MKB 23:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Today's edits A majority of your edits today are not beneficial to the wiki, I've removed almost everything you've done here lately. If you want an explanation for any of my actions, you can ask and we can discuss it reasonably. If you continue abusing wiki resources with nonsensical edits, we can ban you until it is sorted out. Keep in mind that, if you do attempt conversation but cannot control your rudeness, such behavior will also result in a ban. I think I've been very patient and courteous, especially considering your past comments to me. -- Captain MKB 14:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Misnomers in links Please stop writing links to terms and then hiding links to different topics inside them. You wrote a link for guns, and linked it to pistol, even though you were writing about projectile weapons, and one that wasn't a pistol at that. There are other examples, but please, just try to work with us and correct this. -- Captain MKB 23:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank-you for writing me in the manner you did. So, I'll "work" (in the way you described) with Memory Beta. I've ignored your previous remarks, as they were insulting. Please Mr. Bartel in return, refrain from Smart Alec questions on my English language aptitude and syntax. It is of no business where or by whom I was taught, with all due respect. It is unbecoming of someone in an administrative position as yourself. ::And I know for a fact this "we" (you said can & will ban me) has higher standards since your "Galactopedia.org" Trekker site. My point can be "parsed," as Tim Morgan said. Even though I'm not his friend as he told you last year, he actually understood the meaning of several edits. For you, my edits are, "nonsensical." Your comment about my changing Q Continuum: The audience watching the episode are the aforementioned humanoids; seeing the Q as shadowy forms. Unless Q, while in a humanoid body, perceives them as that in our reality. As for Data, there was no "speculation" on my part or "secret programming." To put it simple, his behavior was always there. Throughout Season 1, he grinned (no, not just counting his interlude with Yar). Even from Season 7, up to now, Starfleet & Daystrom Institute still don't fully understand his brain. And Data made it clear his own pathways are a mystery-with constant, evolving functions. And please continue to improve your spelling. Type "Curious" as opposed to your curios, in your earlier talk with me. I refuse to answer questions you can answer yourself, use info I haven't some source of credibility or give dishonest praisal to anybody on this wiki. I tell it like it is, and make no apologies. But I admit I can err which, is not "delusional." No disrespect, once again, even if you accept it as such. – Ensignsisko 00:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine with discussing it with you, in fact, I'm happy you've put at least some of your attitude aside and managed to respond to my comments a little more reasonably than i'm used to you doing. :The problem with your edits is in the details. You misname all directed energy weapons as phasers, even though they are not. You describe all projectile weapons as pistols, even though they are not. Then you use piped|links to hide the facts that you've used all the wrong links :In True Q, the shadowy Q form only appeared to Q. You wrote that that is how the other Q appeared to Humans. It isn't how it appeared to any Humans anywhere, it's how it appeared to Q. So you took something with a solid basis, and you added your own spin to it that didn't reflect the facts. You assume that is how it might have appeared to Humans because you in the audience of the episode are Human, but that's not necessarily the case... :On Data, you implied that much of Data's behavior was due to 'not ... (being) aware of his programming's potential' -- what gave you that impression that his tactical/administrative behavior was not the result of his Starfleet training, or his attempts to emulate humans? Again, you took your own impressions about Data's behavior, and wrote them out as if they were a fact of some hidden Soong emotion program, ignoring the other explanations that were given. :As to my spelling, I type quickly and have made mistakes, I can admit that, and apologize. Hopefully, we can get to the point where you can admit you have been wrong and likewise apologize. -- Captain MKB 00:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) More misnomers :Hey, guess what -- you did it again! The Memory is a Vulcan starship. When you are writing links, please don't senselessly add a link to memory describing the general term. I really do expect you to pay attention to what you are doing here. A simple memory is not a term we're defining here right now, and has nothing to do with the Starship Memory. Your mistake. Please don't be offended that I removed the link you wrote. I hope you won't have nasty comments for me. -- Captain MKB 00:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You're still at it: today you wrote a link to the Vulcan starship Memory into the Efrosian article. Perhaps you ignored my above comment? Please stop doing this. Check your own links to make sure they go to the correct place, or don't write them. -- Captain MKB 17:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Not taking the bait Once again, being a Smart Alec doesn't suit your responsibility. I won't play guessing games, as you iterate Memory Beta is FACT-not educated guesswork. Save the, "did it again," speech for Britney. Try harder, Mike if you want to successfully embarrass someone. And that was as close to a Sorry as you're going to get. I excuse that you type fast...there's absolutely no excuse for failing to check the history on edits. You've demonstrated this by alleging that Memory was wrong (before someone re-editted it as "memory engram"). We both can agree they had nothing to do with the Vulcan ship of the same name. I'm Sisko, not Sisqo. He's a rap artist, not a Captain. But both are considered handsome as Hell. Spell. The two words rhyme. Now give it some time. – Ensignsisko 23:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, so you wrote the link correctly for yourself after I removed the incorrect one you wrote? :It's working, you finally learned something! Congratulations! :Basically, I'm tired of cleaning up after you -- there's probably even a page move here you could suggest! Still got your thinking cap on? :Sorry about any mispelings, Coxwain Cisco! -- Captain MKB 21:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You're actually paying attention! Good. I don't just think-I know- that I've basically been tired of you since your 2008 bull. And you know where you can put your insincere congrats & apologies... As a matter of fact: yes, I have a new page. It's my version of Jay-Z's "Empire State". I call it "(My) Imperial Starfleet". Feedback is welcome. And just know that banning me only makes me stronger and you funnier. Cap'n Mike, yo!/ It's Sisko; the Ensign you don't like./ Improve how you spell, Mister Bartel./ These lyrics have you "PWNED."/ Your Wiki's just a dumb ass, "Trekkers' Galactopedia" cloned/ Bet you thought "pwned" was a typo?/ It entered gamer lexicon on year "two-zero-oh-oh" Saw your "dot org" in oh-three.../ Asked myself, "Seriously?"/ Re-edit whatever you can./ You're only playing into my hand./ When you play starship chicken,/ I'll never swerve./ Revenge is the coldest dish, Which you just got served, b---h! :How creative! :My continued attention to your edits is only because you've never answered any of the inquiries anyone's posed to you about your 2008 bull - i'm not even talking about an apology -- i'd relent if there was an explanation for.. the false information? the vandalism? the vulgar personal attacks on me, swearing at me and delighting in the use of my real name and past web address? :The fact that you've followed me long enough to know of my real name and previous internet activity, and do express your distaste in the quality of my teenage writings give me some hints that all of the vandalism, false information and bad writing we've seen from you is an attempt to bait me. one that i've taken, unfortunately. but, if you keep it up, i can't guarantee you'll be using this database for much longer as an editor. :how many people stuck up for you and tried to smooth things out the last time you lashed out against your fellow users? one maybe? and you ended up even alienating one person trying to help you. :so obviously, good or bad attention won't deter you from adding false information, lashing out, and vandalizing the wiki. until you give comment on your intentions to continue using this wiki in a civil and constructive manner, don't expect not to have other editors protect against disruptive edits, at will. -- Captain MKB 23:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok guys, lets calm down a bit here. Ensignsisko, you have pretty consistently attempted to bait Mike and unfortunately for noth of you, you've been succesful. The ongoing, for lack of a better word, war between the two of you so that both of you can contribute to this wiki in the best possible manner. ::Ensign, Mike and others (including myself) have tried to be as helpful as possible by providing constructive criticism so that you may contribute succesfully to this wiki, but nearly two years after joining this community you still have issues with that. Now I realize that Mike's latest criticisms may not have been phrased in the best way, but by now you should know better and he is obviously frustrated. If you want to actually want to contribute to this wiki stop baiting Mike. ::Mike, I realize that you're the one being baited so it's less your fault, but do your best not to make snide remarks, it just feeds him. Additionally, I apologize that you're the only one that has dealt with the Ensign for nearly a year and a half, I and others should've assisted you. ::Long and short of it: both of you need to end this fight so that you can fully contribute to MB.--Long Live the United Earth 23:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ship names in articles Starships, especially those belonging to the Federation, are best linked with the template. This automatically handles the formatting (to ensure that it is italicized correctly) and the hiding of the registry (if required). Check it out for full details on how it is to be used properly. -- sulfur 10:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Citations in the middle of sentences Please stop putting citations in the middle of thoughts sentences and paragraphs. I realize you are trying to keep everything cited, but it make reading what you write almost impossible. Each individual statement should contain a complete thought, then end with a full stop period, then have a parenthesized citation, then begin a new thought. If a sentence has a couple places to be cited to, put them all at the end of the thought in one group. -- some guy trying to help you23:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) O.K. No problems. – Ensignsisko 23:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Correction You wrote in 2008 that Eneg was a Zeon, but he was an Ekosian. I corrected this, I'm just letting you know so you don't make the mistake again in future writing. --- Captain MKB 17:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC)